


Monster and Beast

by RedKHII



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), Multi-Fandom
Genre: A WTF fanfiction, Ahegao, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Appearance based of Versus Alternate Skin, Beelzebub but new name and color scheme, Bottom Rufus Shinra, But Beelzebub with more common senses than canon, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't Judge Me, Final Fantasy X-2 Reference, Granblue Fantasy References, I prefer Rufus 25 years old (OG) than 30 (Remake), I think?, M/M, Might have a Bonus Chapter, Not Considered Good Beelzebub, Out of Character, Pre-Final Fantasy VII, Random Fanarts by me in some of the chapters, Rebirth, Redeemers of the Damned series (RedKHII's Fanmade series), Rufus Seems Crazy in Sex, Size Difference, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKHII/pseuds/RedKHII
Summary: The God-Complex Beelzebub in one world, the Soul Seeker Rin Beelzebub Scatena in another but considered a purgatory for souls to have an afterlife. As his job to inspect and brings souls into his current realm, Rin's mission takes him to another world called Midgar, where curiosity strikes him to meet the Vice President of The Shinra Power Electric Company, Rufus Shinra.(If FF7 REMAKE has Part 2 with Rufus, perhaps I will make a bonus chapter)
Relationships: Beelzebub (Granblue Fantasy)/ Rufus Shinra, Rin Scatena/ Rufus Shinra





	Monster and Beast

**Author's Note:**

> For Context: I thought of the pairing when I watched Beelzebub in Granblue Fantasy Versus the same day as when the final trailer of FF7 Remake was posted in Youtube to see what Rufus looks like.
> 
> Because I love Rufus Shinra from Advent Children, and I like Beelzebub the same day as the final trailer, my mind immediately brought me to ship the two of them. Even though I also love the Rufus/ Tseng and Bubs/ Belial pairings, I also think that Rufus and Bubs are cute together so to make it canon, and keep my crack pairing, I thought of Beelzebub's Alternate Colour #18 in Versus (Those who played GF Versus could understand what it means), and named him Rin Scatena, cause I just like the name.
> 
> I will draw and add fan art in here when I have time.

_“Stand aside, and witness the fruits of your research. Then be grateful for how I brought them to light! Hrng….Gr…Aaaaaaagh!” His proud declaration shifted into an agonizing cry as he jabbed a powerful energy core that could have killed him as he and others presumed through his heart, just to ironically not die._

_“Damn you, serpent! Managed to steal it right out from under me. Having your core run through isn’t enough for you, eh? Are you planning to replace it with Versus? Avaricious little worm. You won’t get another chance. When next I find you, I’ll send you to hell before you have time to regret the error of your ways.” However, even with his new powers, he cursed his defeat to take over and destroy his world from the likes of not only his enemies but his ‘’pawn’ and ended up in a dimensionless world._

_But before he could look further…_ _Everything after that became odd, even for Beelzebub..._

* * *

“… Of all memories, why do I have to remember those again?” Rin groaned once he blinked his eyes from remembering his past life while standing in front of the wall-sized mirror of his room right after he finished preparing himself and comparing his appearance with what he used to look like in his past life.

Instead of being 6 feet, and having golden blonde hair, normal red eyes, and the horns on each side of his neck from his former self, Rin had grown taller and muscular than before with no horns and markings to make him similarly like Beelzebub but also human, his knee-length blue hair glows brighter than the light of the sky, and his blood-red eyes also illuminates even his right eye concealed from his strands flowing past his chest and his black sclera when he was reborn with his past memories in this realm.

Rin sighed as he raises his hands to check on his palms and long, claw-like nails also glowing blue but darker than his hair before seeing his new clothing for today’s mission, of traveling to different universes and inspect a suitable soul to reborn in this purgatorial realm after death.

Instead of his hooded cloak and matching outfit but with different colors than Beelzebub’s, Rin’s reflection shows him wearing a wide and loose-fitting pink, collared shirt that nearly bares his chest with the three cherry-shaped buttons closed at his stomach and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, a blue belt bra-like accessory underneath his shirt with one belt around his collarbones and connected with another belt hanging down between his chest, a pair of darker blue track bottoms that can fit both his legs and lower half due to his size, with a large baggy-sleeved jacket he used to tie around his waist, and black boots that look similar to his other pair.

What remains of his past life other than his _godly_ strength and powers is the habit of wearing makeup for both his eyes and lips.

“Rin?” The voice and presence from the open entrance of his room prompt Rin to see a man shorter than him but still tower an average human’s height, his appearance is almost all white from his neck-length hair that nearly hides his brown eyes, fair skin and wears a floor-length white and silver wrap-around robe with golden linings, wide sleeves having golden threads wrapped around the forearms like the golden string around his waist, and white gloves.

Not an Astral like his former self, but he and others in this home are considered to be similar to the godly beings of the Sky Realm, with Rin being the leader of the group.

“Ash. I take it the others are not planning to see me leave?” Rin greeted the man in white with a soft nod once Ash gradually walks inside his chambers, his gentle smile never leave his face. “Apologies, Rin. Iason and I have to take care of Thanatos, while Aisha and Raoul will assist Lucry with their researches regarding future souls to have their afterlives.” The first part of the apology alarmed Rin to narrow his eyes in displeasure.

“Why are you and Iason taking care of Thanatos? Didn’t you two ravish him because he hasn’t become of age to be an Immortal yet?” Rin recalled as Ash first look down with a faint frown for the thought before responding with a lovestruck smile. “Yes…can’t you blame us? Since Thanatos is created to age from a child, unlike us Immortals, we all find him adorable. Excluding you, Thanatos and Lucry; Iason, Raoul, Aisha, and I have former lives that involve seducing a human pet.”

“If I get back from my mission to find Thanatos running to me in tears, I will slaughter both of you again.” Rin threatened with an animalistic growl for Ash to raise his hands and surrender in fright from the eldest Immortal’s wrath, just as a voice assuring from outside the room alerted both Immortals to face the exit and see another Immortal planning to watch him leave. “Do not worry, Rin. You have punished us enough, so it’s just training Thanatos to be a powerful soldier.”

The owner of the voice is a man sharing Ash’s height with long golden blonde hair reaching past his waist and a side bang hanging down to his waist and a few fringes nearly hang down to his handsome face, azure blue eyes, and wears a skin-tight dark blue or black turtleneck shirt under a white trench coat or tailcoat – like suit which is open to show his shirt, his coat has silver shoulder pauldrons, white long sleeves with silver wristbands, white gloves, a grey belt around his waist, white pants and boots.

“You better, Iason.” Rin demanded sternly as he first dusts his clothes before informing two of his fellow Immortals in his room. “Inform the other Immortals that I’m off…and assure Lucry that I’ll be fine.” Ash waves both hands after Iason silently nod his response for Rin to softly close his eyes and conjure his powers to teleport into a world outside his own….

* * *

‘ _So far the souls of this world have been lingering here._ ’ Rin mused as he walks through the town of this new world while looking around to note down the atmosphere, ignoring the people passing by and staring at him in disbelief for his towering appearance. Using one of his new powers after his rebirth to learn everything about other worlds he visited, Rin knows this technologically advanced city is called Midgar with the sky always nighttime, even though he checked the timing of his arrival to be afternoon, has eight sectors where the humans of different statuses live, and it’s eight colossal reactors dividing each sector extracts the entire planet’s life stream energy called Mako, even from his location that he can see the giant reactors releasing a vast amount of glowing green energy outside.

Despite being a _peaceful_ world, Rin grimaced in disgust of seeing and smelling the stench of unfortunate souls that remains but invisible, begging to find peace outside here which Rin gladly obliges with his powers as his mission.

“According to the souls, their shared final wish is anyone to ‘stop Shinra’. By gathering the humans’ knowledge, this could be the leader of this Shinra Electric Power Company.” Rin deduced once he finds himself walking towards the bridgeway leading to the city’s colossal skyscraper with multiple buildings surrounding it, and connecting to the reactors with the Immortal noticing that many citizens are also walking towards the building.

Stopping his walk to stare at the two logos symbolizing the building as the aforementioned company and again ignore the people passing by him, a brief sensation of a small hand poking his left thigh alarmed Rin to look down and see a young boy with short and spiky brown hair and green eyes staring at him with awe and wonder.

“Wow! You’re tall, sir! Are you visiting the Shinra Building like us, too?” The boy remarked with a smile as Rin first blink his eyes in surprise of meeting a child, since he was never the one to socialize for attempting to become the king of creations in his former life. But since this could help him with his mission by infiltrating and learn about this Shinra, Rin softly smiled a smirk when he squats closer to the child, startling him to take a step back and stare at his intimidatingly glowing eyes. “Thank you, and yes. May I enquire why is everyone going inside?”

“O-Oh! Today’s the day that a lot of people are lucky to visit the Shinra building and see what’s it like for just one day! I wanna see my daddy who’s a SOLDIER!” The boy answered with his fear of seeing Rin’s eyes quickly disappear to bear excitement, unexpectedly prompt Rin to chuckle with a smile.

Using this surprising interaction as a key, Rin gently grabs the boy off the road, hearing him gasp in surprise, and amazement before he placed the other on his left shoulder to sit and offer the child while making sure he is holding him with one hand. “Then perhaps I can accompany you until we’ll find your father.”

“R-Really? Thanks, sir!” The child beamed as Rin proceed to follow the other people also walking inside the Shinra Building.

* * *

“My, Mr. Vice President. ~ Never thought YOU’LL be interested in today’s Shinra Tour.” Rufus ignores the flirtatious tease coming from Scarlet with a bored sneer as they alongside the other department heads of Shinra, Heidegger, Palmer, and Reeve are standing in front of the reception desk alongside some of the Third Class SOLDIERS stationed around the lobby and entrance, in case of defending the department heads and vice president from anyone that could either be Avalanche members or anyone that could bold or foolish enough to attack them, for today is indeed the Annual Shinra Tour.

Once a year, the Shinra Electric Power Company _willingly_ allows a limited number of Midgar’s citizens to have a tour of the Shinra Building, all to have their interests of _joining_ _and dying_ for Shinra. Normally, President Shinra would be the one to greet the citizens just to have their trust in their _leader_ , but this year his father has to stay in his office while their proud Professor Hojo is still wasting his time, performing his experiments while maniacally laughing. So this year is Rufus’s turn to oversee the tour, yet he is displeased of joining almost all of the heads’ complicated feelings when it comes to winning the people’s favors.

“Gya ha hahaha! Nonetheless, this year shall be the same as usual without any problems! Unless those fools that would dare attack us happened to be under our noses!” Heidegger released one of his horselaughs for Scarlet, Rufus, and Reeve to grimace their disgust and anger at the large man while the latter two listen to Palmer to snicker his childish glee before clasping his hands against his mouth, immediately sickened Rufus to turn his head towards Reeve beside his side and whisper his thoughts to the one that does not share their pig-headed arrogance, to Rufus’s relief. “Reeve. Can you please tell me what do you think about today?”

“…Well, sir. Even with having you attending the tour for the first time, I know it will always be terrible if Gya haha, Kya haha, and Butterfingers are in charge of the tourists...” Not seeing the citizens proceeding inside the lobby, Reeve quietly joked of his nicknames to Heidegger, Scarlet, and Palmer, represented by the former two’s annoying laughs and the latter’s addiction with butter, with Rufus snorting his response with a faintly calm smirk until he heard Reeve softly gasp his surprise to catch his attention and see him staring at the people with a puzzled frown. “Woah!”

Confused about his reaction, Rufus glance at the people and immediately notice what caught Reeve’s surprise…and now he also but quietly gasp his bewilderment.

Amongst the crowd is a man larger than even Heidegger to tower every one of the facility, with dark and muscled skin, longer and glowing blue hair with the strands hanging down the right side of his handsome, youthful face, red and black eyes, and wears an outfit both casual yet, to Rufus which immediately surprised him from realizing it himself, arousing by the buttoned, pink shirt that nearly reveals his chest to be wearing something thin and blue underneath but still show his bare chest, the sleeves of his jacket tied around his waist, baggy pants, and boots.

‘ _Who is that? He looks nothing like any of Midgar’s citizens. If he was, he would have been a SOLDIER earlier…then I would have owned him like the rest._ ’ Rufus wondered with his guard unusually lowered by watching this mysterious giant look around while holding a young boy sitting on his shoulder until the three including Rufus witness one of the SOLDIERS running towards the man, catching the boy’s happiness at who Rufus could guess the SOLDIER is his father as the giant carefully raise the child off his shoulder before handing him over to his father, who held his child on his free arm.

As he watches the SOLDIER first thanking the dark-skinned man before walking away with his son waving goodbye at the man, Rufus stares at no one but that strong giant…with a strange sensation inside him to mentally gasp in astonishment and grasp his fingerless gloved hand against his clothed chest, hopefully, no one will see their future president acting perturbed. ‘ _W-Wait? Why am I feeling like this, from seeing a newcomer in the Annual Shinra Tour? This better not be…_ ’

“My, that’s quite a monster we’re having for this year’s tour.” Palmer giggled his surprise upon noticing the giant man also looking around the area and mingling with the visitors, unaware of Vice President Rufus’s predicament when he snapped himself out of his trance and return into reality when Scarlet also remark her interest in seeing that man as well as taunting Heidegger for their usual rivalry with each other. “And handsome too. Perhaps, if Heidegger decided to _retire_ early and have him join Shinra, he would be a much better Head of Public Safety with _minimal damages_.”

“Hmph! Hardly. That man may not have my brilliance. Look at him, he looks like he doesn’t know a thing of what we nor Shinra do!” Heidegger complained in irritation for his disrespectful colleague, glaring dark daggers at the curious larger man, catching glimpses of the female tourists staring at the blue-haired man with flustered smiles, with Reeve taking notice of Vice President Rufus to see him staring at possibly the giant man or anyone else closer to him.

“Sir. Perhaps you should start the introductions?” Reeve enquired for Rufus to faintly flinch in surprise of getting distracted by the blue-haired man, almost forgetting about the tour, for the other directors to watch the young Vice President taking a step forward to stand in front and catch the people’s attention to glare at no one at him with mixed amusement. “Welcome, ladies and gentlemen of Midgar, to the Shinra Power Electric Company. I am it’s Vice President, Rufus Shinra, and it is my pleasure for you all to attend this year’s Annual Shinra Tour.”

* * *

“So that is Shinra’s heir.” Rin remarked upon watching and listening to the young and handsome blonde man wearing a white suit with multiple belts around and hanging down his long, slitted skirt showing his matching pants and black boots, and noticeably wield a custom-made gun hanging behind and underneath the said skirt introducing himself and his group behind him while talking about this Annual Shinra Tour, glaring at no one but Rufus when realizing that he is similar to Iason in face, eyes, white outfit, and even personality and voice.

As Rufus Shinra composedly gives his speech, Rin uses the same power he used earlier by having his red eyes change color into an exotic combination of brown with golden yellow stripes and stare at Rufus for his vision and mind to change from the blonde man talking…into what he sees as visions showcasing Rufus’ memories from his birth to now.

“ _Rufus Shinra. 25 years old. Legitimate son of President Shinra, also Vice President, no love for his father, owns a Guard Hound named Darkstar…_ ” Rin muttered the first few information he gathered from watching Rufus’s memories as he took in some more before he quickly switched his powers off to return to now as soon as he believes Rufus has concluded his speech. “…So I hope that all of you will enjoy today’s tour.”

The people leisurely clapped in sync with Rin watching both the people and Rufus’s begin to converse with each other, or the latter group boasts their works’ achievements to the innocent people while Rufus first greeted the people that stood in front of him before striding through them and stopped walking to repeat.

Watching the young man talk with stoic professionalism, Rin glance around the area to not bore himself before he could find a way to resume his mission although he noticed a middle-aged man wearing casual clothes and glaring at Rufus with contempt as the blonde just finished talking with an old but obnoxious rich geezer before walking away through the crowd….

“Excuse me?” A familiar voice asked in front of him attract Rin to see no one but Rufus Shinra standing before him and looking up from his height, reaching to Rin’s chest or stomach, as the Iason-looking human first look at him up and down with that calm, no intense smirk like a hungry beast.

‘ _I know that look. Belial and Iason would give that look when they want to seduce who they want_.’ Rin shuddered in little annoyance when he noticed Rufus is staring at his waist before back to his face when he starts the first conversation with him. “I can’t help but notice you when you came in here. I take it this is your first time in Midgar?”

“Yes. I was traveling when I was curious about the most powerful Shinra Power Electric Company and its people. Never thought I get to talk with its _future president_.” Rin answered as calmly as he presents himself without revealing his mission but also not lying to make it believable, with Rufus’s response to being referred to as future president is an amused chuckle. “Thank you for your kind words. Since I have introduced myself, I would like to know your name.”

‘ _Definitely like Iason_.’ Rin thought again with a faint twitch of his eyebrow for the comparison between him and the other Immortal in confidence as he serenely introduces himself to the _future target_. “…I am Rin Beelzebub Scatena.”

“Rin?” Rufus whispered in surprise as Rin took note of the curious scowl from the other when he stared at the blonde looking down with the fingers of a hand grabbing his chin when he wonders of the name, not realizing Rin looking over the other to see the same man slowly walk towards them from behind Rufus and through the crowd still conversing with the other directors before the start of the tour, his sneer darkened at the back of his head for Rin to sense his dark intention.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that as a child, I studied my family’s history of the first Shinra ancestor, who created and founded the Shinra Power Electric Company 1,000 years ago. His enormous financial support belongs to his trusted friend who’s also named Rin…Perhaps this would be a coincidence for us to meet, Rin.”

“How interesting, cause I thought of something that brought us to meet today…” Rin commented as unaware to the blonde, he secretly used his power again to change his eye color from red to brown and gold and stare at the man looming closer to Rufus for Rin’s vision to see a translucent silhouette of everyone in the lobby and see the inside of the man’s pants’ pocket to see his hand stuffed inside it while gripping it at the object that caught Rin’s attention to do something that will be surprising even to Rufus who is oblivious of what Rin see…

Instantly, Rin swiftly move closer towards Rufus and wrap his right arm around the shorter man before pulling him against his body, hearing him gasp in surprise, just as Rin swing his other arm in front of them when the man quickly pull his hand off his pocket to hold the object above his and Rufus’s head before swinging it horizontally, forcing a short hiss of pain and anger from the giant man while he ignores both the pain of his arm for receiving the attack meant for Rufus and the sounds of everyone screaming their dismay of witnessing that sight.

...

‘ _Rin!?_ ’ Rufus mentally gasped in surprise as he was planted against Rin’s muscled body from the sudden embrace for his face to press against his breasts and release muffled noises, although he heard the people screaming and Rin gritting his teeth in anger to slowly raise his head off Rin but still holding himself against the giant man with his arms wrapping around the latter’s body and look over his right shoulder to see what caused the commotion.

For someone putting up a front bold to not show weakness until now, Rufus froze in aghast of seeing Rin’s left arm receiving a large gash from a knife belonging to the assailant, realizing that would have killed him if Rin did not intervene, for the other’s blood to spill on the floor and even stain both their clothes while Rufus quickly stares at Rin’s glowing red and black eyes glaring at the attacker with such anger he has ever seen in his life.

“You asshole!” The assailant shouted in fury as he, without the SOLDIER bodyguards even think of aiming their weapons at the man other than watch the brawl, again raise his knife above his head and quickly swing it down to hopefully jab the blood-covered blade at Rufus, prompting Rin to move his wounded arm at where the knife could hit and again injure himself by receiving the knife impaling through his arm, ejecting more blood that stains their clothes further and Rin again grimace in agony from the new wound.

Then, further shocking Rufus, everyone watches Rin swinging his arm away from the attacker with his knife still sinking through his bleeding arm after distracting the distraught man from the stunt, clenching his open hand and instantly sway his free arm at the man’s face from below, using his long and glowing blue nails to claw the assailant’s face for his blood to spill and stain his head as he screams in agony and shield his now bleeding face with his hands while staggering backward to kneel for his intention. “AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!”

First staring at the man who dared try to kill him before his new victim who he is still embracing him, Rufus watches Rin agitatedly flex his arm and shoot the knife out of his muscles and let it fall on the floor while panting in agonizing fury…. With his dark skin softly glow red and fade to reveal him now bearing red, cursive line markings from his face to his neck, the visible part of his chest from his shirt, and arms, with his face bearing the said lines below his eyes but also with sharp, vertical-like lines going down his cheeks, and each side of his neck bears what appears to resemble thorns.

“Rin?” Rufus called his disbelief of both himself for being anxious for someone other than himself, and his savior harshly panting in such manic pain and anger until he heard his name being called to first stare back at Rufus with those eyes, collecting Rufus’s horror again of imagining a beast or even the Devil judging him while also realizing the irony that Rin’s middle name is also the Devil’s, until Rufus watch the rage in Rin’s eyes slowly calm down to now glare back in surprise or guilt with the red markings on his skin immediately disappear from nothing.

“W-What are you waiting for!? Arrest him!” Trying not to waste time than gawking his shock and anger from the Vice President spared from a filthy man’s attack by the same gigantic visitor who injured himself, and about to ruin his reputation by seeing the SOLDIERS of his division also not doing anything but watch in horror, Heidegger quickly commands his SOLDIERS for all but one who is holding his frightened son to dash towards the assailant and a few of them apprehend him while the rest aim their guns at the other.

As everyone watches the two SOLDIERS dragging the fool on his knees, Heidegger glared at both the Vice President and his savior now staring at each other with shock and puzzlement, snarling at the latter for doing what _his_ men were tasked to do, yet he did not say a word when everyone watches the man screaming his vulgar cries of rage while getting dragged out of the building, where he will be executed after this. “Damn you, you Shinra-loving bastard! I’ll get my revenge!”

“…I apologize for this ghastly sight, everyone...” Everyone visibly flinches in fear as they stare at Vice President Rufus Shinra who slowly back away from his savior and reveal that bits of his face and most of his white suit now stained with the other’s blood, turning around to face the flabbergasted group with a stern frown with a glimpse of sympathy in his face. “We were not expecting to have someone trying to ruin the Annual Shinra Tour and got one of us hurt. Nonetheless, the tour will still commence, but I have to be excused for today to help this man, so I will have the other directors to lead all of you in my absence.”

“B-B-But Mr. Vice President! What would the President say helping someone not from Shinra with our ….!?” Palmer objects with his fear from staring at the giant man gently grasping his bleeding arm not proving his point even when he was forced to hold his tongue and childishly shield his mouth with his hands from Rufus glaring in anger.

“I am not the President _yet_ , so there is no reason for me to help a wounded man, who risked his life to save mine. Reeve, you’ll be in charge of taking notes of the tour and what will happen. And then inform me everything by tomorrow…And Heidegger, please discipline your men for allowing Rin Scatena to get hurt and not doing anything until the last minute.”

“I…Yes, sir.” Reeve responded with Rufus slowly calming down, relieved that he is the only one of the group who he can trusts other than the Turks, while Heidegger responds with a growl of irritation as everyone watch Rufus slowly face the man called Rin Scatena and give him a silent nod for the giant man to follow the Vice President towards the hallway leading to the elevators, prompting the people to back away and give them space until the two men left their sights for everyone to calm down but still showing distraught of what just happened.

However, Heidegger’s rage for receiving a scolding from the young Vice President amuses Scarlet to giggle her sadistic delight to infuriate the large man further. “Kya ha hahaha! So much for being the Protector of Midgar.”

* * *

“Don’t worry, Rin. It won’t take long to the infirmary.” Rufus assured once he and Rin are out of the people’s sights and entered one of the elevators with Rufus going in first before Rin to check that he can, fortunately, fit in the spacious elevator.

Before he almost presses a button that will lead to the infirmary’s floor when the elevator speaker mentions the doors closing which follows suit, a giant, blood-covered hand stopped him by gently grab his hand and forced Rufus to glance back at Rin with confusion when he sees the blue-haired man scowling at him with little sadness before moving his head to face the knife wound on his arm, with Rufus also stare at the blood spilling from the gash and hole…

Just as Rin’s arm glows a dim green light, like Cura but he is not using a Materia, while the skin magically grows and glued against each other until the green light fades and reveal to the startled blonde that the wounds have been healed from the bleeding arm.

“I am sorry, but now I cannot leave your building with the people remaining here for your tour. I will see if I could escape with your help.” Rin apologized with little anger for earlier as Rufus said nothing but stare at his arm first before looking up to his face with the shock that shattered his composure by Rin’s selfless act for him.

Having an illuminating presence by his appearance, striking his attacker with his claw-like nails, his skin had red markings when he was furious at the said fool before disappearing when returning to his senses, and healing his arm without a Materia. Who or what is he? Is he an Ancient? Or someone who is not human? Rufus wants to know everything about this man…so it is not just a coincidence, but also fate, for the two to meet today?

Without a word, Rufus quickly reaches his arm towards the button leading to the second to the top floor, where he owns that floor while his father has the top, and see the confusion flashing on Rin’s face when they feel the elevator ascending.

“No,” Rufus spoke as he stares at the numbers of the floors increasing. “No. We just met, but you risked your life to save mine. So I want to repay you for your trouble…with your body.” ‘ _I knew it. Rufus is like Iason!_ ’ Rin noted his displeasure of both the intention and Rufus’s lustful tone as the two continue to stand inside the elevator as it quickly ascends closer to the designated floor.

There were a few times where the elevator would stop at a different floor for Rufus and Rin to be greeted by either a few SOLDIERS who were not aware of downstairs or the staff members, all were horrified of seeing their vice president covered in blood and being accompanied by another blood-covered man only for Rufus to nonchalantly press the close button to resume advancing before they could say a word, leaving Rin to stare at the shorter man in mixed confusion and annoyance until they finally reach his floor.

Stepping out of the elevator, Rufus and Rin proceed to walk through the empty hallways leading to his chambers with the Immortal staring at the Shinra heir’s head to sense he is smiling the same lust he would see in both Belial and Iason, as both Beelzebub and Rin, when the two arrived in the automatic doors that opened with Rufus turning around and leisurely raise his right arm towards his living quarters for Rin to walk inside first before Rufus.

The blue-haired giant then notice Rufus’s pet sleeping on one of the two couches facing each other, with the canine and feline-like hybrid bearing bluish-purple skin with a large tendril hovering above its back from the back of its neck, a purple collar with the chains wrapping around its neck and slightly around its body, and slowly waking up from its nap to notice Rin with its red eyes squinting and growl its defense….

“I’ll make sure not to let even Father in here, and order Darkstar not to attack you. Just give me a minute.” Rufus notified while pressing the keys of his lock to make sure it will stay active even until tomorrow, also making sure that will get his father to not get inside for questions of his attempted murder, until he finished to turn around and nearly give his order to Darkstar…

Only for captured his bewilderment of watching Rin bravely and gently pet Darkstar while his pet responds to his touches by lying its side on the floor while whining its appreciation like a dog receiving a belly rub would. ‘ _I can’t believe it!_ ’ Rufus mentally gasped in awe and shock. ‘ _First for what happened earlier, now Rin is taming Darkstar. Not even Darkstar would act like that to anyone but him….who is HE?’_

“Your pet told me he knew you’ll bring me here and seduce me for your dominance.” Rin informed once he finished petting Darkstar and stood back from kneeling, with the Guard Hound opening its eyes and stare back at the blue-haired man with another whine as Rufus glared at both his savior and his pet with astonishment of what luck he got from meeting this man, not stopping himself to ask himself the question that has been plaguing his mind from their meeting. “Rin…you’re not human, are you?”

Rin’s eyes narrowed with curiosity of Rufus’s reaction but seeing him staring at him back, he knew he has no choice… “…You are correct, for I am not human nor do I belong here.” Rin responded, taking note of Rufus’s icy blue eyes softly blink in surprise. “I am from another world, tasked to travel to different worlds and assist souls for their rebirths in my realm, a purgatory for even demons and other beings to coexist. I don’t want to reveal this for it could break a certain order of the realms. I’m not surprised that you will not believe me, but I hoped that you will by how I protected you and how it is required to keep this secret.”

“…No. I do believe you…and I’m happy to shut my mouth about it.” Rufus admitted with a smile and chuckle of seeing Rin’s face flinching with little surprise and relief especially when he continues explaining and walks closer to the revealed non-human. “…I find everything in life boring as I have been trying to become President and control everything with fear, caring less of nearly killing my father before, and I want to harass that man who would fool with his mistress but believes I follow his every command. I would pick what type of men that shall be good to infuriate my father by having sex with the victim, before eliminating the BOTH of them. But when you came…” Rufus stood and press his blood-stained body against Rin’s before finishing his sentence with a hungry grin, alarming Darkstar to run away to another part of the quarters. “I see it clear, that I DO want you.”

“So you want to seduce me, just to spite your father and pleasure yourself? What would everyone say?” Rin inquired with a firm scowl of Rufus stroking his body against Rin’s while the former is already erected from the hard lump of his groin against his thigh, with the Vice President lowering himself on his knees and fiddle his fingers to remove Rin’s jacket off his waist before pressing his cheek against his groin, smirking at the giant from his position when feeling his lower half also growing hard. “Of what? The future president of Shinra seducing the Devil? That will strike fear more than my other plans for the Planet.”

Rin watches Rufus impatiently pull Rin’s pants down to his knees with discomfort, dreading what will happen when he witness Rufus frozen in horror of his massive length inches closer to the blonde’s face, little but visible veins marked on the skin. Rin’s mind recalls the time he had his appearance changed when he was reborn.

Initially, he was surprised to have his hair changed color, grown taller than his actual size, and receive new abilities when he was Beelzebub, even distraught of having his girth being bigger as before, it took some millenniums in his current realm to get used to his new form.

Soft kisses and licks of a tongue at his organ prompt Rin to shiver and watch in surprise of Rufus pleasuring Rin’s girth with his mouth and closed eyes, continuously kiss and lick his tongue from the base to the head and vice versa, ringing Rin’s ears with moans and whines and making him trembling especially by Rufus boldly insert the entire head of his member in his mouth and start plunging it through his throat in vigorous sucks.

The more he watches Rufus _tormenting_ himself by sucking and trying to fill his mouth to the base, releasing tears from his eyes staring back at Rin by its massive size and his cheeks hollowed in each suck, the more Rin sees Rufus as a familiar vulgar fallen angel from his past life, Belial, before Rin then see Rufus as Iason sucking him.

Suddenly, Rin immediately grabs Rufus by each side of his head and forcefully jerk the human to send him crying muffled screams while Rin panted breathless gasps by the warm and wet temperature of Rufus’s mouth as the latter bobs his head up and down.

Feeling he shall release inside the other’s mouth, Rin accidentally pulls Rufus to press his head against his crotch and fill his entire girth through the smaller man’s throat, unable to hear Rufus screaming from the rough intrusion only to gag and gurgle from the amount of come filling his stomach and, to Rufus’s horror, rising through his throat and mouth in seconds before Rin watches his come bursting out of Rufus’s stuffed mouth and stain his face with colorless liquid while his nose release tiny streams of the said fluids and heavy tears flows down his cheeks since his blue eyes look like he is suffocated from their obscenity.

“Fah….forgive me, Rufus…” Rin panted as Rufus’s head shakily pull back with his hands on his head until Rufus open his mouth to rest the crown of Rin’s girth on his dirty tongue, further egging Rin into disbelief of him by first kissing the crown while staring at him with those pleading, watery eyes before closing his mouth and loudly swallow what he received until he opens his mouth back to be nothing yet the short breaths from his panting immediately shook Rin’s girth to be more than erect.

“Rin…can you follow me to the bedroom?.... And take off your clothes, for the main course.” Rufus coughed while slowly climbing back on his feet with his hands grabbing what he could of Rin in case if he falls backwards, his mouth quivered into a shaky smile even if his face is stained with tears and other fluids before he turns around towards his bedroom door while pulling his gloves off his hands and starting to unbutton his suit once he walked through the doors and disappear from Rin’s sight.

‘ _He’s not jesting, isn’t it?_ ’ Rin asks himself in puzzlement of the offer, his mind still believes he should leave this world and return to Eos but because of Rufus and his vulgar love towards him, again reminding him of Belial, Rin finds himself unable to reject when he quickly unbuttons his shirt and remove his shirt, _belt_ _bra_ , pants, and boots off him, caring less of being seen naked from such a high floor as Rufus’s, before proceeding to walk towards the doors as they open for him. Rin took a glance at the spacious bedroom with the giant bed…where a naked Rufus is sitting on the sheets and smiling at him entering his bedroom, his pile of clothes is messily placed closer to the side of the bed.

Rufus leisurely lie his back on his bed with his legs and knees raising, hands grasping on both of his rears to reveal his orifice, and smirked harder. “Well? Give me your best shot.”

Striking his nerves in anger for Rufus’s dominance, Rin wasted no time to stomp towards the bed and threw his clothes on Rufus’s, climbing onto the bed and stood his knees above the smaller human, grabbing both sides of his waist with his giant hands to make him gasp in shock of Rin raising his legs and rear off the bed and position his twitching girth towards Rufus’s hole.

“…That’s it. Because you wanted me so bad, I’ll ravage to nearly kill you!” Without hesitation, Rin penetrate his girth through Rufus in a single thrust for the blonde to scream in agony and more tears to escape from his eyes and his body shake from his virginity forcefully taken by a non-human, feeling blood spilling out of his stuffed hole, but when seeing and even knowing the gasping human will not declare defeat, Rin proceeds to ravage Rufus and fill his room with his screams, whines, and cries of not only his pain but even shameless declarations to even confuse Rin of this human that is yet to break his mind in brazen lust. “O-OHH! R-RIN! N-Ngah! Not too fast! I’mma– AAAAAAHHHH!”

‘ _What the hell is with this human? He’s not even like Belial… Is he enjoying this with me?_ ’ Rin’s face scrunches in puzzlement as he watches Rufus’s tongue flailing out of his delirious smile in each thrust, salivating from pleasure wrecking him from the inside, his hair is disheveled from being pounded, with Rin reaching one of his hands towards Rufus’s member and stroke the organ to increase his shivering body and voice, arching his back off his bed and his eyes rolled back. “I-I-I – AAAH! I’m glad! I’m glad to meet you, Rin!”

“Is that so?” Rin mocked with a cruel smirk as he swiftly raises Rufus’s sweating body off the bed with his hands, again hearing him scream his fright of now straddling him on his lap and resume thrusting his member through his insides, slowly feeling he will release inside Rufus again but not in his mouth. “Then, do you wish I will always make you be satisfied?”

“YES! I WANT YOU TO SATISFY ME! I WANT NO ONE BUT YOUR DICK FOR ME! NOT EVEN TSENG OR RENO AND RUDE AT THE SAME TIME COULD PLEASURE ME LIKE YOU!” Rufus cried while bouncing faster and harder through Rin’s girth to get him releasing inside of him, earning a scowl of pain from Rin but no words came out other than groans and whimpers when Rin furiously slam Rufus to the base and feel his body inside and out vibrating while Rufus releases a harsh gasp of pain and pleasure from feeling Rin’s girth release his love fluids through him again while Rufus also came onto Rin’s stomach and chest.

After a few seconds of watching Rufus losing control from their first time by panting out of his mouth and tongue hanging down, Rin slowly pulls the body out of him and gently place him back on the bed, ignoring the saddened whine that escaped from Rufus’s mouth for his loss.

Before Rin was about to leave the bed, he was surprised to be taken and found himself falling on top of Rufus when he grabbed his giant wrist with his hands, a moan escaped the both of them with Rin sluggishly turn his head and glared at the other in agitation.

“You haven’t kill me yet, Rin. Why don’t you try to murder me, like that fool who hurt you?” Rufus taunted with a tired but still confident smirk with Rin glaring back at him with shock and confusion that a human is still planning to get himself seduced by someone not human.

Although, upon closer inspection and the fact that he is intrigued by his dominating personality, Rufus might not be boring when Rin respond to that suggestion with a manic smirk showing his teeth changing from normal into canines and his red eyes glow brighter through his black sclera, leaning closer to Rufus breathlessly grinning. “You are indeed a disgustingly vulgar but interesting human, Rufus. I think I might like you.”

“…I love you too.” Rufus closed his eyes with that smile without fear of Rin’s _true face_ when he, without warning, instantly tackle Rin while he was distracted to send him lying his back on the bed while Rufus kneels and position himself to hover on top of the other’s member, raising it with one hand while planting his other hand on Rin’s well-toned stomach to keep him in place when he slowly inserts the other’s member through his anus again with the sensation of hitting his insides brought Rufus to release strangled whines before he starts moving to bounce again through Rin’s length, with the Immortal gently hold his hands on both Rufus’s thighs and watch Rufus hurting himself with a faint sneer masking his anger for the next round.

“How ludicrous, having the ‘most powerful man of this world’ enjoying himself like a whore.” Rin teased with a scowl of watching Rufus again enjoying himself with his length and listening to his cries when Rufus whimpered and sobbed his possible hypersexuality while driving himself with the organ and start stroking his own length with his hand.

“W-W-What’s wrong – ngah with that!? D-Don’t you enjoy…having someone fucking you!?” Rufus asked just as he felt the head of Rin’s girth hitting at something that forced a louder scream out of Rufus’s mouth, by what Rin can guess from seeing his expression; Rufus hit his sweet spot with Rin’s member. “AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“…Oh? Is this the spot, you’ll lose control? Then, let me end this right here, right now!” Rin proposed with a monstrous smirk as his hands still grasp Rufus’s legs and rapidly move and bounce himself from his position to hit his length at Rufus’s sweet spot in each thrust and hear Rufus screaming his agonizing cries for more tears to escape from his icy blue eyes. “A-aaaah! R-Rin! P-Please don’t tease me ther–– ohhhhhhh! N-NOT SO HA – AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!”

After another 10 more minutes of rough pleasure, both Rin and Rufus immediately came at the same time with Rufus moaning and panting his delight of receiving Rin’s com while Rufus shoots his organ’s fluids at Rin’s face, catching his distraught from his face stained with the same fluids from Rufus’s member with the other chuckling his amusement of Rin’s reaction to sluggishly crawl on the giant body and start licking all of his fluids off Rin’s face with his tongue before inserting it through Rin’s mouth in a kiss, surprising Rin who nearly push him away from him.

But when sensing how stubbornly needy he is, Rin had no choice to groan his annoyance and comply with Rufus’s desire by holding his hand against the back of Rufus’s head and let him kiss each other as their first kiss.

* * *

“ _What is this? Where am I?.... Who am I?”_

_“…Welcome to your new home. Right now, you’re experiencing amnesia as you are permitted to stay in my realm since you were kicked out of yours. But during your stay, you will slowly remember your former life as you will do something different from your crimes, as redemption.”_

_“Stay in your realm? My crimes?… What I have done to receive this consequence?”_

_“I’m not allowed to reveal almost your former life. To summarize; you tried to be god and destroy everything in your former world, And then the heroes killed you.”_

_“….I did? Is that why I cannot remember? Are you planning to punish me for my sins?”_

_“Not really, unless you want me to. A lot of creator deities would try to prevent me from taking in powerful souls as citizens for my realm, believing that they are heartless monsters. But I just want to let anyone that would be suitable to redeem as I believe that everyone, human and not, is both innocent and monsters.”_

_“Redemption….If I ask to stay in your realm and regain my memories…will I remain living in your world, if I do desire to redeem myself?”_

* * *

“Rin? Will I ever see you again?” Rufus asked as he watches Rin folding his now blood-free clothes and place them on the bed since they stayed the entire night in Rufus’s room after three additional rounds of sex with Rin using his powers of teleporting himself and their clothes for a quick wash with Rin wearing his’s while leaving Rufus naked on his bed alongside Darkstar resting near its master, hiding the evidence of earlier.

The question attracted Rin who stared back at the blonde human with little surprise and ponder of the answer as well…one that will suffice the both of them for a reunion. “…I doubt I will return here, but I do know how we will meet again.”

“Oh?” Rufus wonders in puzzlement once he watches Rin leisurely sit at the edge of his bed with Rufus scooting closer to sit at his side and listen to the other explaining to him how to reunite with each other in the future, a calm smile on Rin’s face. “…As I mentioned, I reside in a purgatorial realm where humans and not would be allowed to live there as their afterlives. I’m not asking you to die immediately, but if you still wish to see me again, perhaps you should live your life until you want to die and be in my realm. You and your pet are welcome to live with me there, if you like.”

“Live my life, until I want to die, huh?” Rufus pondered with a curious scowl for the information and the proposition, wondering if living in another world different than his and having an afterlife with Rin and Darkstar might not be a bad idea. After thinking of his decision, Rufus closes his eyes and responds with a smile. “…In that case, let me die as the President of Shinra and then let me and Darkstar live with you in your world.”

“Really, now? Then, I will look forward to your arrival.” Rin remarked with a smile and gently rise from the bed, turning around and clasp his right hand on Rufus’s cheek, bringing him to first close his eyes before reopening them with a sigh from his smile before Rufus watches Rin’s body instantly glow bright blue and vanish in a gush of wind-like energy until it disperses into nothing, disappear from both his bedroom and Midgar and leaving Rufus with his pet as his companion.

First staring at the wall where Rin last stood, Rufus weakly reaches his right hand towards his chest and feels his heartbeat softly thumping inside but with the same weighing sensation he felt the first time he met Rin.

“I better be the President, now or never...” Rufus declared aloud with Darkstar waking up from its sleep from his voice and glare at his back, not seeing something slide down from his eyes when he spoke with a firm scowl. “…And perhaps I’ll live as long as Rin before reuniting with him.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: This is actually the second fanfiction I added Rin (Beelzebub) and Rufus as a pairing since my Tainted Repentance (AO3 version) story (Rin is one of the main characters while I initially hide Rufus's identity)
> 
> Revelation of other crossover characters in the beginning:
> 
> Iason, (and by mentioned Raoul, and Aisha) are from the yaoi novel Ai No Kusabi.  
> Fact: Both Iason and Rufus share the same seiyuu, Tōru Ōkawa, and both are similar in appearance and personality. That's why I made the comparison.
> 
> Ash is a parody of the character Schneizel el Britannia from Code Geass
> 
> Lucry...I believe ya'll can guess about her.


End file.
